


Soulmates and Other Such Things

by wilddragonflying



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Concubus Jesse and Gabe, F/F, First Meetings, I attempt to be funny, M/M, about succubus and incubus being about who's a bottom and who's a top, and concubus being a switch, anyway, as a reference to that one tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: Most people don’t even come to Jesse and Gabe’s little shop if they’re not at least approaching ‘desperate,’ so they rarely have someone walk out after he or Gabe give their little spiel.





	Soulmates and Other Such Things

The woman standing in front of him eyes Jesse suspiciously. “So, you show me what my soulmate looks like,” she repeats, Arabic accent only accentuating her doubt, “and then I just have to give you a kiss?”

Jesse holds up a timer. “One fifteen-second kiss,” he confirms. “Not long enough to do any more than make you a little tired. I can’t give you any more information than what your soulmate looks like at this current moment, so no information about name, location, gender, et cetera. But for most people, just knowing what their soulmate looks like is enough.”

The suspicion eases slightly, but Jesse doesn’t push; most people don’t even come to his and Gabe’s little shop if they’re not at least approaching ‘desperate,’ so they rarely have someone walk out after he or Gabe give their little spiel. Eventually, she nods once, sharply, and Jesse grins, gesturing for her to follow him over to the makeshift studio. “Stand here, right next to me,” he instructs, leaning over the press the button to remotely start the recording from the camera in front of them. Once she’s in place, Jesse straightens, casting a smile at the camera lens. “Hello, lucky viewer,” he starts, grin widening when the woman snorts from beside him. “My name is Jesse McCree, and if you’re watching this, then the person showing it to you, this lovely lady right here, is your soulmate. State your name, please.”

”Fareeha Amari,” she says, enunciating clearly before rolling her eyes. “I am only doing this because my mother is becoming insufferable about her meddling and attempted matchmaking.”

Jesse laughs. “Well, darlin’, you’re not the first one,” he drawls. “Now, I’m just going to take your hand for a moment, here.” He does so, turning to face Fareeha. His grin flips into a frown as he concentrates, searching for that elusive energy that forms the connection, however faint, between souls. After a moment, he has it, and after carefully grabbing hold, he lets out a breath and closes his eyes.

”Holy shit.”

When Jesse opens his eyes, his first realization is that whoever Fareeha’s soulmate is, she’s shorter than the other woman by a good six inches at _least._ He’s grateful as always for the fact that a concubus’s shift doesn’t affect their clothing, so at least he’s not violating the mysterious soulmate’s privacy by _much._ “Alright,” he says, not even flinching at how different his voice sounds now. “Let me back up and turn around, so whoever this lucky girl is will know you’re not lying if you ever meet.” With that, he does so, spinning in a slow circle and raising and lifting his arms to make sure the camera captures every angle. After a few moments of this, he lets himself drop the change, groaning as that odd ripple runs over him. When he glances back over at Fareeha, she still looks gobsmacked, and he quickly ends the recording before stepping closer, frowning in concern. “You alright, miss?”

”I know her,” Fareeha says, skin turning a lovely shade of ‘flustered.’ “She’s a doctor at the hospital near the building I work security at. Holy shit, my soulmate is Angela Zeigler.”

”Well, now,” Jesse says, delighted. “You can just skedaddle on over there after I get this video finished for you and get paid, then.”

* * *

”Gabe! I’m taking my break,” Jesse hollers towards the front, grinning when Gabriel just mutters something at him without looking away from his computer; after the high from Fareeha’s payment, Jesse needs to _move,_ so he heads upstairs for their apartment, beelining for the treadmill. He sets the machine as fast as it will go - it was built for vampires, so it can go pretty damn fast without breaking - and takes off.

He runs for a full half hour before stopping, breathing hard with the exertion and exhilaration still singing through his body. It’s as he’s wiping off with a towel that he hears Gabe greet a new customer; he doesn’t think anything of it, deciding to grab a glass of cold water - food and drink don’t sustain concubi, but Jesse still likes the taste of most food and drinks - before he heads back down. As he descends the stairs, he hears Gabriel suddenly break into racuous laughter, the kind that has him nearly falling over. “Jesse!” he manages to call in between bouts, something about his voice ringing a bell in the back of Jesse’s mind. “ _¡Jesse, baja tu culo aquí!_ ”

Rolling his eyes, Jesse skips the last couple of stairs, landing with a _thump_ before making his way to the front of the shop. “What the hell do you - Whoa.”

Jesse blinks, suddenly struck with a greater appreciation for how dumbstruck Fareeha had appeared this morning. Standing in the studio is a man - Japanese, Jesse thinks - who’s handsome as the devil, with an undercut. The top of his hair is just long enough to pull back, and his eyes are just as wide as Jesse’s must be as he looks between Jesse and - Jesse? No, Gabriel _looking_ like Jesse.

”Oh,” he murmurs, and Jesse wants to get closer, wants to hear that voice whisper directly into his ear. “Well, that… Explains your almost-offensive reaction.”

Gabriel drops the shift with a shit-eating grin, walking over to clap Jesse on the shoulder and drag him back in front of the other man. “Jesse, this is Hanzo Shimada. Mr. Shimada, this is my son in all but blood, Jesse McCree.”

Jesse holds out a hand, a flush to his cheeks when Hanzo takes it in his own. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” he says, unable to look away from the stormclouds that are his soulmate’s eyes. 

The storm clears when Hanzo smiles. “The pleasure is… mutual,” he says, smile broadening into a smirk when Jesse’s ears go hot. “Perhaps we should go somewhere private to talk?”

Before Jesse can answer, Gabriel gives him a shove. “This one’s on the house, Shimada; no kiss needed for me. _Him,_ on the other hand…”

Gabriel just laughs when Jesse flips him off, all but dragging Hanzo upstairs and abandoning Gabriel to tend the shop alone.

* * *

Hanzo, it turns out, had also been suffering a similar fate as Fareeha - though from his brother, and not his mother. Genji Shimada, who had found his soulmate in one Zenyatta Tekhartha, had been pestering Hanzo about it for months now, and had booked the appointment with Gabriel without Hanzo’s knowledge. As it turns out, Hanzo has no problem with what his soulmate is; Hanzo and Genji aren’t human, either. They’re not shapeshifters, but bondeds, people who were born with their soul bound to a spirit’s. In this case, the Shimada brothers were bound to quite ancient spirits that were fond of taking the form of dragons; Hanzo had been bound to twin spirits, and Genji to another spirit from the same family. The two of them had worried, Hanzo admitted, that they would not have a soulmate, that their souls were already claimed. None of the Shimadas in several generations had been bondeds, and records on bondeds and their soulmates were scarce at best.

Hanzo eventually leaves with Jesse’s phone number and a promise of a date in the near future, and Jesse’s floating on cloud nine for the next several days.

Then, one Commander Jack Morrison walks in for his appointment.

Morrison is gruff, none too happy to be here, and has to be bodily shoved through the door by a woman just as old as he is. She gives Jesse a smile and thanks him for his part in getting her daughter together with her soulmate - “I’m Ana Amari, dear; Fareeha is my daughter.” - and then promptly abandons Morrison to Jesse’s mercy in order to rejoin a man who Jesse can feel is Ana’s soulmate; even from this distance, their bond is strong enough to hum in the back of Jesse’s mind, and he grins as he turns back to the older man in front of him.

Before Jesse can say anything, Jack speaks up. “I don’t give a fuck who my soulmate is, so how about we just don’t and say we did?” he suggests, and Jesse chuckles.

”I get the feeling that Ana is going to demand to see the video as proof that you actually did this,” he counters, grinning. “Come on, it’s not that painful. I hold your hand for a moment, change shape long enough to have the camera record everything, and then I change back and you give me a fifteen-second kiss.”

”Should be Ana who kisses you,” Morrison mutters, scowling. “She’s the one who pushed me into this.”

”Paired mates don’t work with us,” Jesse explains. “Their kiss doesn’t give us any life force; it’s already claimed. Only unpaired people work. That’s why Gabe and I set up this shop. It helps those people who want a heads up as to what their soulmate looks like, and we don’t have to take advantage of poor, unsuspecting folk who think they’ve finally found their soulmate.”

Morrison mutters under his breath some more, but eventually nods once, jerkily, and then follows Jesse over to the studio. Jesse goes through his routine, stating his name and prompting Jack to do the same, and then he takes Jack’s hand - and pauses, thoughtful. The bond is strong, all but _vibrating_ with energy, but it’s clearly not been completed. Morrison’s soulmate is close, then, but they haven’t met yet. Jesse doesn’t even have to focus to change shape, and he can’t help but grin at Morrison’s curse. “Damn it, why does he have to be taller than me?”

Jesse opens his mouth to retort, but then he catches his reflection in the mirror set up off to the side for those hopeful people who want to look their best in their videos. “Holy _fuck_ ,” he breathes - and then he laughs so hard his knees give out.

* * *

McCree laughing while on duty isn’t unusual, but him laughing while in the middle of a video is. The thud that indicates something’s just hit the floor - probably his fool still-laughing ass, since Jesse hasn’t started swearing, indicating he’s been punched for laughing - is unusual, however, and Gabriel sighs before wandering over from the storeroom. “Jesse, _¿que esta haciendo?_ ” he demands, then pulls up short as soon as he sees himself spread-eagled on the floor, wheezing with laughter. “What the _shit._ ”

”Well. That explains _that_ reaction,” the other man says dryly, stepping over the still-laughing Jesse, who’s now dropped Gabriel’s shape, to offer his hand to Gabe. “I’m Jack Morrison. I suppose he’s yours?”

”My son,” Gabe says automatically. “My name is Gabriel Reyes.”

Jack grins. “ _Encantado,_ Gabriel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Totally unedited lmao also the spanish is just what I know from my spanish lesson and google translate, so if something's wrong drop a comment and I'll fix it :)


End file.
